


No Magic in the Bedroom

by Tibbonacchi



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame, IronStrange, M/M, NSFW, StrangeIron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbonacchi/pseuds/Tibbonacchi
Summary: Tony just wanted Stephen to use some of that magic skill of his in bed. Stephen explains that he mustn't use it for any selfish purposes. Tony tries to convince him otherwise.Hot and steamy times ensue, I guess.





	No Magic in the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ironstrange work, and my first work on Archive in general, so I apologize in advance if it sucks, lol.

     “What do you mean, ‘you can’t’?” Tony mumbled into the crook of Stephen’s neck.

      “I mean that I can’t,” Stephen replied. “I’m not supposed to use the mystic arts for any selfish reasons.”

      “You’re not _supposed_ to?”

      “No.”

      “But, like...so you technically could-”

      “Tony,” Stephen’s curt voice cut Tony off, admonishing him from continuing with his sentence. The latter huffed in mild annoyance, shifting in the sorcerer’s lap to find a more comfortable position. Stephen sighed contentedly as he embraced the warmth that radiated from the smaller man; he was practically a human space heater.

      “Y’know, you’d really be missing out,” Tony spoke up, gently nibbling the pale skin of his boyfriend’s neck. Stephen tried to ignore the bothersome mechanic, but ended up giving in. He instead opted to indulge the man before him.

     “Hmm, and what would I be missing out on, specifically?”

     “Well,” Tony drawled, and the sorcerer could hear the pure mischief laced within the billionaire’s voice. “Just imagine the possibilities.

      “Picture this—me, lying on your bed, sweat dripping down my body…” Tony began, moving to gently nip at the lobe of Stephen’s ear. He hummed in approval of this action, prompting Tony to continue. “My wrists are together and bound above my head, held there by one of your magic tricks or some shit…” The mechanic proceeded to assault his lover’s neck, trailing sloppy kisses across his skin with the occasional love bite in between. The sorcerer softly groaned, his hands moving to grab any part of his boyfriend they could, seemingly of their own accord. Tony responded by whispering more dirty promises into the taller man’s ear. “And that magic rope shit or whatever it is that you use, Houdini?” Tony paused his physical advances, pulling back in order to look Stephen in the eyes. “Well, what can I say? ‘Chains and whips excite me.’” The sorcerer rolled his eyes in annoyance at the reference, but it didn’t take a genius(which Tony was, mind you) to see the blatant, unadulterated _desire_ that swirled in those pools of icy blue. “I’m dead serious, Stephanie. Me, Tony Stark, helpless and at your mercy; you could do whatever you please with me. Don’t even pretend like you’re not already entertaining the idea.” And indeed, Stephen was. I mean, how could he not?

     He closed his eyes, the image of Tony, hot, bothered, panting, and bound by his magic was fresh behind his eyelids, already tainting his thoughts. He brought his hands to Tony’s shoulders and gripped them sturdily as he pushed his lover against him, grinding their laps together. The billionaire gasped before tilting his head back, exposing his own neck as he unashamedly let out a rather languid moan. Stephen went in for the kill, using his teeth to tug at the sensitive flesh of Tony’s jugular. His tongue then proceeded to run along the mechanic’s Adam’s apple as his hands traveled to the small of Tony’s back, swiftly sliding his hands underneath his shirt.

      “You do drive a rather... _hard_ _bargain_ , Tony,” Stephen mumbled while he busied himself with his boyfriend’s addictive body.

      “I always, _ngh_ \- do,” the brunette responded in an exasperated breath.

      “I suppose I could make an exception to the rules, if only just this once.”

      “You truly are the best, babe,” Tony smiled, his eyes already half-lidded with lust.

      “Please, you flatter me.” Stephen, without any further hesitation, instantly slung open a portal and pushed Tony through. The mechanic landed roughly on top of Stephen’s mattress with Stephen following suit. “But, I should warn you—you should be careful what you ask for in the future,” he said with a devilish smirk before eagerly crawling on top of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> "Sexy times" will occur next chapter.
> 
> If I made any grammatical errors, please let me know! Criticism is welcome, but so are any kudos and comments! Thank you!


End file.
